Beyond Truths and Ideals
by Lazy Ronin Ryumori
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has everything it takes to be the best. The only thing stopping him his those pesky Team Rockets and a Prophesy that foretells his demise. Naruto X Harem. Competent Trainer Naruto. Aura Wielder Naruto


Unbeta'd has a few errors that I will correct later. If you are up for being a beta for this story send me a pm and we'll work something out.

**Disclaimer:** I on nothing that is copyrighted that appears in this story or any of my other stories. I do own any OC if created though.

000BTAI000

"Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, wake up." The first thing little Naruto Uzumaki heard as he began to stir from his slumber was his mom melodic voice saying this words to him. She was shaking him awake as get as possible while still with enough force to get a reaction.

"Mmmrrr…" Naruto groined flipping his body to the otherside of the bed to avoid his mother's shaking.

"Come now, Naruto. It's not often that your birthday comes around." That voice was significantly gruffer than his mothers and he was sure he knew it. Flipping over again he allowed just one eye to peak open.

At his bed side was his mother, who had a bright smile on her face, her hands were still on his hip, but she stopped shaking him see as it was obvious he was awake now.

He glanced over and noticed that his father's dad, Drayden, was stand patiently with his arms crossed, and his mother's mom, Drasna was standing beside him with her hand held together at her waist she wore a calm smile on her face like she always did.

"Gramps, Gramgram, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he calmly set up in his bed.

"I took the day off from manning Opelucid Academy and shutdown the gym." Drayden explained

"With challengers not expected for another couple months I saw no reason not to take a break from my affairs as gym instructor to come and see my little man, on his special day." Drasna said kindly as she walked to Naruto and hoisted him up into her arms. "You've grown, pretty soon I won't be able to hold you." The Dragon type Elite Four said succeeding in getting Naruto to pout.

"But I like being up so high." Naruto said as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Naruto-chan, do you know what today is?" his red haired mother ask appearing behind her mother's back.

Naruto looked into her purple eyes and considered what today could be. His mother had come to wake him up, when normally she let him sleep in. His gramps had the gym shutdown and wasn't at the Academy. His gramgram visited from Kalos, something she had to take a planes to do even though she hated planes. His gramgram also said something about it being his big day. Gramps also said something right before he woke up, but what was it?

"Birthday." Naruto remembered excitedly. "Today's my birthday!" He cheered.

Drayden laughed loudly at how excited the boy seemed will Drasna giggled softly. Kushina only smiled.

"That right little man! And we're all here to celebrate!" Naruto's eyes widen as from behind Drayden stepped-

"ELESA!" He cheered, shocking everyone as he grabbed a hold to his grandmother's left shoulder and used unreal arm strength to propel himself from his gramgram's into Elesa. This had been unexpected and happened all in the course of a few milliseconds leading to Elesa not getting her hand's up in time and having her face hit by Naruto's flying headbutt.

She went plummeting into the wall, but managed to get her arms up and pull them together to entrap Naruto in her grip. "As dangerous as ever I see." Elesa said getting up off the wall with the small boy still in her are. "I don't think my fans would be happy if you ruined my face with one of those headbutts of yours."

"I don't care what your fans think! You're mine!" Naruto hugged the girl close to him, though she couldn't help but giggle. Elesa was his long term neighbor and babysitter that had recently moved to Nimbasa City to make it as a super model. She already accumulated a massive fan base in her first few months.

"The forums will be set ablaze if they ever her the great Elesa has a boyfriend." Kushina joked.

"Well they better get there matches." Elesa said planting a kiss on Naruto's little cheeks. "Cuz my boyfriend's cuter than they'll ever be." All the women in the room laughed at Naruto's blushing face. Drayden just stood stoic as a statue. He choose not to join in the more cutesy conversations women had.

"Nu-uh!" Naruto declared with eyes ablaze causing the women to stop laughing and looked at him, confused. "I'm six now, so I'm no longer cute!" He declared.

"What are you then?" Drasna played along will holding back a laugh.

"I'm handsome." Naruto decreed confidently.

"Oh, okay then." Drasna immediately began girl.

"Naruto, handsome is what old people use. You're definitely 'hot'." Elesa told the boy much to his confusion.

"Huh, it's cold in here though."

"It's a Euphemism for being particularly handsome." Drayden saw somewhere where he could put his two cents in.

"Oh." Naruto said causing Elesa to look at the little blond child oddly.

"Your grandpa teaches you all different types of words, but not slang."

"Gramps says slang is for the uncouth." Naruto spoke. The women of the room glared at Drayden, but he stood firm and shook his head.

"That's correct." It was pointless to attempt to argue with the man he was as stubborn as a Tauros.

"Well I use slang, I'm not uncouth, am I." Elesa was a bit distraught when the boy actually began to think.

"You're only confusing him."

"Oh, hush you…" Drasna warned Drayden.

"Well I guess not." Naruto finally decided.

"Good, we'll talk on the phone more often, so you can know how kid's our age talk. Hanging around your grandpa will only make you as serious and boring as him."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Drayden said only to be glared at by the three women of the room. He didn't seemed fazed by it other than murmuring something about hating being in the same room as only females.

"The old grouch aside, I would hard you say you're in the same age group as Naruto-kun, Elesa-chan. Ten years is a big gape. You're practically old." Kushina joked.

"Says the thirty-six year old hag." Elesa taunted back sending Kushina spiraling into a pit of despair that left her wallowing in the corner.

"Thirty-six isn't old." She mumbled to herself trying to restore her confidence.

"Old is objective. I'm fifty-seven years young." Drasna said happily.

'_Shit old people_.' Elesa and Kushina thought at the same time.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" Drasna roared as her temperament took a one-eighty.

"Oh, where did Naruto go!?" Elesa noticed that the boy had vanished from her arms. She swore he was a ninja some times.

"Oh my?" Drasna said worriedly before notices that Drayden was going as well. Putting two and two together she began to calm down.

"They're probably went to the library." Kushina said walking to the door with her ego safely reflated. "Let's get started. Dinner needs to be ready before those two make it back." Kushina said causing both women, young and… young to nod.

000BTAI000

Naruto and Drayden exited the house with Naruto's right hand cuffed firmly by Drayden. The young had discarded his pajamas for a T shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. "So how has your studying gone, child." Drayden asked.

"Well I finished writing down all the definitions in the College Dictionary." Naruto looked out into the beauty that was Opelucid City. Every build was constructed from stone and looked ancient, yet without any damage anywhere in sight. The masonry was flawless. It was as the most beautiful place in all of Unova.

"Did you do the sentences, too?"

Having Drayden as a grandfather meant that greater was expected. From the time he came from the womb his grandfather had been teaching him. When his first word was spoke he was given a pen, a tablet, and a book and taught how to use them. Just getting him to hold the pen right took several months though and getting him to stop scribbling in the tablets took longer.

From there he had to blaze through books. He began to read novels when others were starting to learn to ride a bike. It should be mentioned he also had to learn to ride a bike, doing that and reading "The Theory of Evolution by Prof. Sean Rowan" was really hard on the boy, but it was nothing that his father before him hadn't gone through. Then men of his family were made of the toughest stuff around and Naruto had to keep that reality known to the world.

"Yes, but I finding it hard using a thousand of those words for the essay."

"What's the problem?" Drayden waved to a passing citizen of Opelucid that had been frantically waving to him, a fan obviously.

"Most of those words are stupid. With a lot of them there's easier substitutes that require less effort to use."

"Right, a truly smart man uses a language that everyone can understand, but it is important to know all words, so you can understand what is being told to you even when faced with pompous fools."

"Oh." Naruto began to think. "Then wouldn't it be a good idea to learn slang."

"Yes, which is why I didn't object to you learning is from Elesa."

"Oh." They walked in silence for a while. Well Drayden walked. Naruto skipped. To a passersby it might seem as if Drayden was unhappy, but to those that knew him they knew that the man was currently at his happiest. He just didn't allow himself to show too much emotion, a residual effect of commanding the whole of Unova's army during World War II. He was the hero that almost singlehandedly freed Kalos' Lumiose from the hands of the Cipher with his literal army of dragons. A lot of good Pokémon and men alike died that they, but it was for the greater good.

"It's seems we're here." Drayden said as they stood in front of a train station.

"Why are we here, Gramps?" Naruto asked looked up to his grandfather who put his pointer finger to his lips and if you looked close enough you could see just a _bit_ of amusement on his face.

"Shhhhh… we don't want anyone to catch us." Drayden said as he paid for two tickets for the bullet train. "We're going to go see and old friend of mine."

"Does mom know?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"No, but if she did she would probably say no."

"Okay!" Naruto chirped happily. It wasn't the first time him and his gramps or he and his dad did something behind mom's back, but it was always worth the punishment."

000BTAI000

Naruto was amazed as they stepped off the bullet train. That thing brought new meaning to the word bullet. The ride was cozy, but they had been riding for only about ten minutes and Opelucid City, as large as its buildings were, was no longer in sight from any direction.

"Come." Drayden spoke his eyes were straight ahead, but his hand did reached down expectantly, so Naruto joined his hand with his grandfather's and they were on their way.

Naruto was awed by the small village. The infrastructure was nothing to gawk at. Every building was small and were mostly log cabins and tents; it didn't hold a candle to Opelucid. The most amazing thing the village had was the statue of Reshiram and Zekrom at its center and Opelucid City had a statue twice as big and it had Zekrom, Reshiram, **AND** Kyurem.

What Naruto was in awe of was the fact that all around the city were people that were working and interacting with dragon type Pokémon, big and small, the Pokémon were domesticated yet also free. They helped people carry in crops or just played around with children.

No one was scared of them. It was a stark difference from Opelucid, where Officer Jenny would freak if a Fraxure so much as left the grounds of the Academy.

So caught up in his amazement, he barely noticed the one girl stampede heading his way.

"LOOK OUT!"

Naruto reaction was immediate. His legs parted, his knees bent, his feet planted firmly on the soil of the street, and his arms extended fully.

When she hit him she was stopped immediately with Naruto only being pushed back a little.

"What's your problem, you could have hurt someone." Naruto growled glaring at the girl whose tracks he had stopped. She was young, maybe the same age as him, with milky brown skin, lively maroon eyes, and a massive amount of purple hair that was in part kept in two puffy pigtails that were held by a bow, but most of the hair was keep in a puffy ponytail that reached her backside and was wider than her body.

"Hey, I told you to look out!" the girl glared back.

"That's not enough! I could have been deaf… or blinded. You shouldn't be running! You're such a little kid!"

Drayden waited the encounter with barely held back chuckles. It was good to see the boy interacting with children his own age. The only friend he had was Elesa. All the other children seemed to be intimidated by just who the boy was.

"YOU LOOK AS OLD AS ME!"

"Doesn't matter! I'm mature enough to know not to run in the middle of a busy street!"

"YOU'RE A JERK!"

"You're a twerp!"

Drayden saw that things were escalating quickly so he chose this time as a good point to step in.

"Hello, Iris." Drayden said kindly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and another on Naruto's. "It's good to see again."

"D-Drayden." The little girl whimpered upon seeing the intimidating man looking down at her.

"Iris! You said Iris was the girl that you beat the last time you were. She can't be the same Iris! Should doesn't look worthy of you battling."

"Now, Naruto, you shouldn't judge people just because you met on a bad foot. Iris actually has a lot of potential."

Iris seemed to be elated with Drayden saying that. "You really think so."

"Yes, yes I do." Drayden told the girl kindly.

"I don't see it." Naruto pouted. He was once again on the receiving end of Iris's glare, but once again he was unfazed.

"Well, why don't you play with her a bit? I have some business to attend to so, I'll be gone for a bit."

"Why can't I go!?" Naruto was appalled that his grandfather was living him.

"I have to talk to an old friend. You would have to wait in another room while we talk… Just sitting around… nothing to do… bored…"

"Fine, I understand, gramps."

"Gramps? He's you grandson!?" Iris asked shocked.

"Yes, so please treat him kindly."

"Hn." Iris turned away and flipped her nose up. "He can come with me, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Thank you," Drayden chuckled he waved the children goodbye as he walked to attend to his business.

"Where were you going?" Naruto asked halfheartedly.

"I was going to see an old friend, not that it's any of your business." Iris said glaring at the boy.

"Find let's go."

"What?"

"I'm not going to stand here looking at your ugly face all day."

"HOW YOU CALLING UGLY!"

"It sure wasn't that Druddigon." Naruto pointed to the slipping Druddigon. One of its eyes peaked open upon hearing its name, but then it closed it again.

'_Annoying kids_.' Druddigon thought. What a life he was living that he had to deal with children on a daily basis.

"You're such a jerk."

"Hn." It was Naruto's turn to flip his nose up. "Are we going or not?"

"Fine, come on." Iris growled grabbing Naruto's arm and tugging.

"Hey don't pull me!" Naruto said as the girl only continued to tug him along.

"Shut up you weenie!"

The walked for several minutes tossing insults back and forth. The villagers that saw them pass thought it was adorable.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!? That's the woods." Iris sent him a sly smirk.

"What's the matter scared?" She snickered.

"No way! Come on!" Naruto took charge, yanking her into the woods.

"Hey it's this way!" Iris growled yanking him the opposite direction he set out on.

"You're too strong, you monster girl!" Naruto howled as his arm was nearly dislocated.

"Shut up and come on."

The head east or was it west for several more minutes before coming to a clearing and in that clearing was a bushy lump of brown fur with red marking on it and a large spiky metal cone on the front, or back, of it.

"Hey, Excadrill, wake up!" Iris said dunking down by the lump and shacking it, but that did little more than rock it back and forth.

'_Why won't she go away_?' The lump thought. '_Stupid girl_!'

"So you're friend with an Excadrill, huh, you're not as lame as I thought. Still lame though." Naruto taunted.

'_Grrr… now she's bring friends to pick with me_.'

"Jerk." Iris moaned with pout before turning back to Excadrill. "Come, Excadrill. We all lose sometimes, but sulking about isn't going to help. You have to get back up and keep fighting. Like I keep getting back up even after I lost to you."

"You fought a Pokémon!?" Naruto look as if startled. "Idiot." He scoffed.

"Shut up!" Iris shrieked glaring up at the boy. "Can't you see I'm trying to get my friend to cheer up!?"

"He obviously doesn't want to be your friend judging by the fact that he won't show his face."

"He just sad that we lost a battle."

"Huh, Pokémon battle all the time. It's natural to lose. I don't think that its."

"Then what do you think it is." Iris asked half annoyed, but partly inquisitive.

"Who did you lose to?"

"You're Grandfather's Haxorus." Naruto's expression immediately deadpanned.

"What's with that look!?" Naruto's expressionless face made him seem as half as scary as his Gramps; which was still scary.

"Explained." Naruto said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Mean and Excadrill we unbeatable!"

"Obviously not, but okay." Naruto groined.

"We were on our 99th win, but then I challenged Dragon Master Drayden."

"Doesn't seem you understand the concept of just how powerful dragon masters are."

"I was sure we would win."

"Went into the battle cocky, never a good sign."

"Will you stop with your comments!?"

"Sure, continue."

"Fine, Drayden sent out Haxorus and I had Excadrill use Metal Claw, but it didn't effect Haxorus, he frozen up but I had him push on. I ordered to Excadrill use dig. It hit, but it still didn't work, so I had Excadrill use Drill Run, but Haxorus used Rock Smash."

"And Excadrill was one hit K.O.'d."

"Yeah how could you tell?"

Instead of saying anything to her. Naruto ducked down and patted Excadrill on its side.

"Hey buddy." Naruto said softly. Iris was amazed with how Naruto's entire demeanor softened from the jerk he'd been to her up until now. "I know you must be frustrated. You must have known from the beginning that you couldn't win against Haxorus, but Stupid must have keep on pushing you."

'_Uh_?' Excadrill was tempted to peek out from behind his claws, but thought against it.

"Listen. Stupid is young and stupid."

"Hey stop calling me stupid!" Iris was ignored.

"But I can tell just from being around you two. That you're close. Even if you try to deny it."

'_What do you know_?'

"Not much, I only know what my parents and grandparents taught me."

'_Huh_?'

"What are you talking about jerk?"

"I can see your heart, Excadrill and I can hear your soul. I know you're hurt. You put your trust in Stupid and she let you down, but like I said Stupid is stupid, but she's also young. She doesn't understand Pokémon just yet, I don't think she had anyone to teach her, so you'll have to do it."

'_What_?' Excadrill finally peaked behind his claws.

"You heard me. Yeah Stupid didn't know what she was doing, but how is she going to know if you just sulk all day. It must be hard to trust someone and be let down, but it's not only Stupid's fault. If you feel that a battle can't be won you have to tell her or else she'll never know." Naruto turned away from Excadrill, letting go of it, and turned back to Stupi… er… Iris.

"Listen Stupid, Gramps battled you with Haxorus because he knew you couldn't when. Excadrill, here, is still old, but Haxorus is about as old and battle hardened as Gramps himself."

"Why would he do that!? He's a bigger jerk that you then!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto raised his voice scaring Iris. "Don't talk poorly about my Gramps! I can't speak for him, but I believe he saw that you were cocky, you thought that you could when against a Dragon Master. Trainers live their whole lives and still don't have the honor so saying they beat a true Dragon Master. I've watched Gramps battle ever since I was a baby and he's never lost."

"So what does that have to do with me!?"

"Being cocky when there's monsters than can roast you alive is stupid, Stupid. Gramps knows that so he used his best against you to prove that you should never be cocky, because there's always something impossible stronger than you. It was a lesson that both of you need to take to heart."

Iris and Excadrill were in awe of his words. "Stupid, you need to learn how to read you Pokémon. Don't push them to do things that they're not comfortable doing. If something isn't doing damage then that means you should retreat. Excadrill don't let Stupid do anything stupid. Teach her, guide her. She young so you can save her from being old and stupid still. Also learn to take loss with stride no matter how devastating it is. You'll grow stronger with experience. Both of you will. You have to grow together."

"Excadrill." Excadrill stood up and nodded.

"Right!" Iris agreed nodded her head with determination in her eyes.

Naruto smiled. "Okay, then!" Naruto nodded as well with a smile on his face. "So what do you do for fun around here!?" Naruto asked. Excadrill looked at Naruto for a second before turning to Iris who seemed just happy that Excadrill was up.

"Excadrill." The Subterrene Pokémon turned away from them and began to walk away. Looking over its shoulder it made a 'Follow Me' gesture with its hands and keep walking.

Naruto and Iris ran after the Excadrill with smiles on their faces.

Just as they left the clearing Drayden and the Village Elder entered it.

"That's some grandson of yours. Wise beyond his years."

"Thank you. I've been sure to drill as much knowledge as I can into him. He's already finished reading the works of Oak, Juniper, and Rowan."

"Which Juniper?"

"Cedric, though I hear his daughter is making quite a name for herself even though she's so young."

"Yes, you can expect her to play a major role in the future as well."

"Do you think I should introduce Naruto to her?"

"No you already messed with the prophesy enough, but introducing him to Iris and Elesa."

"In this prophesy, he dies. I want to do my best to prevent that."

"As do I. Which is why I feel that he's ready."

"Good. I was going to do something today either way."

"Drayden, you use to be so much more respectful of prophesy."

"The prophesies before now never foretold of anyone's death, let allow that of my grandson. Him being the hero of your prophecy does not faze him I just want to protect him, but I know I can't control him. He'll go his journey no matter what, so I'm just making sure he's ready and that he meets his allies as soon as possible."

"Fine, I will do my part to help as well, but if we do thing this can end up drastically different. Maybe worst."

"I'm will to take my chances."

"So defiant I think I like this side of you."

It Drayden was affected by her flirting he didn't show it.

"Tell me, who taught him how to connect his aura to a Pokémon's like that."

"His grandmother, though I don't think she taught him about aura yet."

"Then I'll prepare the scrolls."

"Is that necessary?"

"Normally no, but if he already has an aptitude for Aura then I see no reason not to teach him. Anything will help correct."

"Agreed."

000BTAI000

Naruto and Iris walked back to the village with Excadrill with them. Both had smiles on their face from a day full of playing.

"Well it looks like this is where we part ways. I have to find Gramps. If we don't make it home soon mom my get suspicious."

"Okay, um, Naruto… thank you." Iris said gesturing to Excadrill. "You really helped me and Excadrill, so thank you."

"Hn, no problem Stupid, just remember what I told you. If I hear you're pushing you Pokémon when they don't want to be pushed again then I confiscate them."

"You're still a jerk!"

"And you never stopped being stupid, Stupid!"

"Well, I take it you two had fun." Drayden asked as he walked up to them.

"Gramps! Yeah I and Excadrill had plenty of fun. Iris behaved herself well enough." Naruto said with a knowing smirk

"Don't talk about me like I'm some dog or something!" Drayden chuckled a bit at the children, before focusing on Naruto.

"Naruto, the reason we came here was to see the Village Elder. I had to make sure she was ready to see you, so we should go now before she has to handle other things."

"Okay." Naruto said as he walked beside Drayden.

Nodding the Dragon Master began heading back to the Village Elder's tent.

"Where you going!?" Naruto queried as Iris walked next to him.

"I live here, so I can go wherever I want. If I want to go see the Village Elder I can."

"Whatever." Naruto turned back to paying attention to the road ahead of him.

The eventually made it to the large tent where the Village Elder spent her days.

"It's good to finally see you, Naruto, Drayden has spoken much of you during his visits."

"Really. I didn't think I did too much worth talking about."

"Don't undermined you achievements. You are very wise for one so young. I can tell by your eyes."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be so disrespect to the elder. You should just nod and same yes ma'am."

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged his shoulders again. Making Iris angrier.

"It's perfectly fine Iris. I'm actually glad you came with them."

"Huh, why." Naruto and Iris asked simultaneous, glaring at each other seconds later for the coincidence.

The Elder rose her arm at the elbow causing the three men behind her to step through the curtains behind them and return moments later carrying things. Two of the men carried stray baskets, while the man that walked in the middle carried a large bundle of scrolls.

The each set the items down in front of the Elder.

Come closer children. The children approached the woman with the help of Drayden's egging.

"Both of you children are special. Greater than you now know." The elder reached forward and pulled the top from one of the baskets.

"A Treecko." Naruto was shocked. Treecko were only native to Hoenn. A place literally on the other side of the world.

"Naruto, you're cunning and swift in the mind, just as Treecko is swift in body. From this day forth this Treecko will be you're partner. Just as you told Iris and Excadrill, you must grow together."

"Wait you were there!?"

"Yes, I like to keep up with what my children are doing."

"Iris is your child!?"

"Everyone in this village is my child, not by blood, but my spirit."

"Oh."

"Yes, also I wish you hadn't interfered with Iris and Excadrill's dilemma. I wanted that to be a problem she figured out and solved on her on."

"What! No way. If I see people with a problem I have to help. I wasn't just going to leave them be."

"Hahahahahahaha! Yes, you'll definitely be a hero one day Naruto-kun. I want you to take good care of Treecko okay." The elder extended her hand holding a Pokémon. Naruto looked at it with uncertainty, but the he flashed a smile and snatched the ball from the old woman's hand.

"Yeah, you got it!" Naruto said confidently.

"Iris come forth." The Elder said.

The little girl step forth a bit more as the Elder revealed what was in the other basket.

"This Pokémon is now yours."

"A Deino! Are you sure Elder?"

"Deino is wild and fiery just like you my dear. She will grow into a powerful Dragon. Fit for someone that aspires to be a dragon master."

"Thank you so much Elder!" Iris bowed deeply to the Elder.

"It isn't a problem, but to accept this Deino is to accept the trials and responsibilities of a Dragon Master in training. Are you prepared?"

Iris nodded with fire burning in her eyes. "I'm determined."

"Good, first responsibility is to get a good education!" Elder said causing Iris's eyes to widen in horror. "That's why you'll be going back with Naruto and Drayden and starting tomorrow both you and Naruto are enrolling into Opelucid Academy."

"WHAT!" The children yelled together and together they looked to Drayden with faces that said 'she can't do this, you can let her do this'.

"The paperwork is already done, signed by your mother, Naruto, and Iris's guardian, who happens to be the Elder."

"ELDER YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Iris pleaded.

"IRIS YOU ARE HERE BY BANISHED FROM THE VILLAGE OF DRAGONS!" The Elder yelled standing to her feet. "YOU CAN NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO TAKE THE TRIAL OF MASTERY."

The look on Iris's face was devastated.

She grabbed her newly gifted Deino and ran away with tears in her eyes. Excadrill chased after her to try and calm her down.

"Stupid." Naruto called out to her softly.

"We will go look for her soon, but first…" Drayden turned to the Elder and Naruto did the same.

She was sitting down back on her pillow now.

"Why did you do that!?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the lady.

"I'm sorry to see that, but she wouldn't have gone any other way. Both of you being as ready as possible is the most important thing.

"Ready for what?" Naruto asked, but no one answered.

The elder put her hands on the scrolls that had been brought from the back.

These scrolls contain all the knowledge our little Village has on unlocking the true potential of man and Pokémon. Much of it contains knowledge and theory that not even I can understand. I'll leave this to you, young man."

Drayden reached down and picked up the large bundle of scroll and put them into a bag that one of the Elder's assistances were holding. He then lung the bag over his shoulder.

"Naruto, take care of my little Iris. She may be made at me which is fine, but try to make her feels at home." The Elder raised a Pokéball to Naruto. It was Deino's Pokéball.

"Fine, I'll try to calm Stupid down." Naruto took the Pokéball and shrunk it down to its compression size. He pocketed it just as he did his Pokéball and reached down to the basket Treecko was in and picked her, careful not to wake her. "Let's go, Gramps."

"Until next time Elder, thank you." Drayden nodded to the Elder who smiled.

"Yes, until next time." She agreed solemnly. What she was doing was something that had been against what the Elder before her had taught her. The prophecies that came to each Elder of the Village of Dragons within their dreams were sacred and were gifted upon them so that they may ensure that the prophecy be made real. Yet they were doing the opposite. She and Drayden were abandoning their customs and beliefs to help a little boy; to prevent his death, some way.

She just hoped they would succeed.

0000BTAI000

**Okay here's my entry into the Naruto X Pokémon Crossover Section. I feel better about this one than I have others before it. I hope you all liked it.**

**This chapter was shut setting the foundation of what's to come currently what we all know is that: Naruto is the destined hero to some prophecy. He may die if the prophecy goes as plans. And Iris, Elesa, and Aurea will play roles in this prophecy. What could that role be though?**

**I replaced Axew with Deino as the Pokémon the elder gave Iris and had her receive it we she left for Opelucid Academy rather than when she starts her journey.**

**Also through in the part about banishment so Iris wouldn't have any choice, but to stay and grow into a truly great trainer alongside Naruto.**

**The reason Naruto could hear Excadrill's thoughts were because he connected their minds, hearts, and souls, through hand contact. He can only do this when making direct contact and is an Aura trick that Drasna taught him, though he doesn't know that its down through using aura.**

**A Couple Questions:**

**Who do you want to see on Naruto's team? Give a reason why and as a rule of thumb, no legendaries.**

**What region do you want him to start in? Just because he was born in Opelucid doesn't make it mandatory that he explores Unova first.**

**Ash in this story will be a girl. Well not really there will be a character with Ash's Pokémon and Personality, but will that character be: Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Hilda, or Rosa? You're choice.**

**Tell me what you liked?**

**Tell me what you disliked?**

**Tell me where I made a grammatical error? You know instead of just saying there was an error and having me wonder where.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, Review, Enjoy!**

**P.S. Yes I did still the story title from a Pokémon episode title.**


End file.
